


I'm in love with you (and all your little things)

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff, no seriously this is disgusting, stop me or i'll talk about sergio's beauty all day all night erridai errinight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Fernando loves about Sergio. Or just a hymn to Sergio's beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love with you (and all your little things)

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so I just opened Open Office and everything came out just like that.  
> I needed some fluff after all the angst-y things I wrote so here I go. Some people know how much obsessed with Sergio I am but truth is, I don't even know how _much_ because it's TOO MUCH. Believe me. And I'm sure Fernando is obsessed with him too, haha. I don't think I can say with proper words how much I adore him (and how much I adore Fernando and how much I adore them both together) and everything but I tried a little.  
>  listen to [this](https://youtu.be/zjKDzsD5jVo) while you read it, if you want. xoxo

**i.**  
_his cute, tiny freckles._  
fernando is covered in freckles, so he's kinda used to it, and he's not even sure he likes them very much. but sergio's freckles are so tiny and you can see them only if you look at him closely or when he falls asleep under the sevillian sun and wakes up after many hours so the sun kissed him hard enough and all his freckles are there, waiting to be touched by fernando's lips and fingers. fernando looks at them, "i love your freckles," he whispers and sergio chuckles because he's spent half of his life telling nando how much he adores every single freckle on his face and on his entire body but he never thought so much about his own freckles.  
"i love your freckles," fernando says again, counting them one by one with his lips.  
  
**ii.**  
_his expressive, bright eyes._  
fernando could spend his entire life just staring at them. sergio's got those expressive, bright eyes and they're the first thing that made fernando fall desperately in love with him. his eyes can tell stories, his eyes can smile (and that's actually a disaster because sergio's smile is already something that ruins you forever, so when there's the combination smiling eyes and actual smile, fernando feels like he's ready to give up everything for him). his eyes can warm fernando's heart in a moment, his eyes can destroy fernando's heart the very next moment.  
sergio's got those expressive, bright eyes and they make fernando feel home everytime.  
  
**iii.**  
_his big, strong hands._  
fernando remembers the first time he held sergio's hand. it was unexpected but sergio didn't say a word, he just kept smiling and kissed fernando's forehead.  
fernando looks at sergio's hands and wrists, he kisses them, he bites them then he stares at sergio and says, "i think i have a thing for your hands". sergio smiles. he moves his hands to touch fernando's cheeks and caress his hair, fernando holds them again into his own hands and just leave a kiss on sergio's tattoed finger. he loves his hands, he made it very clear from the very beginning but it's still something a bit weird to sergio. he'll never understand what fernando found in him and for sure he doesn't understand what's this obsession he's got for his hands.  
he forgets everything when fernando kisses slowly every inch of his hands and wrists.  
  
**iv.**  
_his long, dirty blond hair._  
fernando has spent more nights than he can ever remember with his hands into sergio's hair. he pulls his hair while sergio is going down on him, he touches it gently when sergio is resting his head on fernando's shoulder. he looks at all those sunbeams reflecting on sergio's hair and he wonders if he'll ever see something more beautiful than that. he takes a little lock and interwine it with his fingers, pushing it softly behind sergio's ear. sergio laughs, "please don't cut my hair, i really like it".  
"i do too," fernando kisses his head.  
  
**v.**  
_his soft, warm skin._  
fernando breathes into sergio's ear, "i love the scent of your skin, you don't even know how much i love it. i just love it, sergio, i love it more than anything in this world," he moves and kisses sergio's lips slowly.  
"your smell is not like any other, even when you're taking a bath or you're applying creams over creams or you're choosing a new cologne; your skin doesn't take the soap or the perfume's scents. it's something special, something i can't explain," sergio looks at him fondly, "something i felt the first time we went to sevilla together. i remember the orange blossoms and the guadalquivir and the tiny streets and i remember the sun was warmer and i remember your freckles, and your eyes, and your hands, and your hair, and i remember kissing your lips... and in that very moment i knew i was in love with you. i remember the smell of your hometown and now i know where i can find it again, because it's all over your skin".  
  
_you're all i need to survive, blind devotion_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback highly appreciated tbh haha x


End file.
